Letters to Rose
by HarrietScribble
Summary: Scorpius' letter's to Rose through out their time together. Picture is by savivi on deviant art.
1. Rose Weasley?

Letters to Rose Weasley.

6th September 2017.

**Rose Weasley? – Scorpius**

_Honestly, it isn't even the second week and you're already breaking the rules and sending me notes in class. – Rose_

**This is important though! – Scorpius**

_More important than listening to professor binns? – Rose_

**Look around you rose, no one is listening to professor binns, and anyway that is besides the point – Scorpius**

_Well then get to the point so I can listen to the lecture – Rose_

**I wondered if you wanted to eat dinner with me and Albus, at the Slytherin table tonight? – Scorpius**

_Eat dinner at your table? – Rose_

**Well, yeah? I'm best friends with your cousin, and since he loves you so much I thought it would be good if we could become friends too? – Scorpius.**

_Uh, yeah okay then. – Rose_

**Brilliant – Scorpius**

_Um, Scorpius? – Rose_

**Yeah?! – Scorpius**

_Shut up, I'm trying to listen to professor binns – Rose_

**Okay, Shutting up. – Scorpius.**


	2. Hey Rosie!

13th September 2017

**Hey Rosie! – Scorpius**

_Scorpius, I told you yesterday not to call me that! – Rose_

**You know me, I don't listen to anything. – Scorpius**

_That's not funny, dumbo – Rose_

**Sure it is, for instance if I had listened then I would know you didn't like to be called Rosie and then this wouldn't have been nearly half as fun. – Scorpius**

_I know you knew! Don't play dumb and try and confuse me with your words. – Rose_

**Okay so I knew, what are you going to do? Hex me? – Scorpius**

_Don't tempt me – Rose_

**Aw, com'on Rosie you know you couldn't hurt me – Scorpius**

**… Rosie? – Scorpius**

**… ROOOOOOOOSSSSSIIIIIIIIEEEEEE EEEEEE!? – Scorpius**

**… You can't ignore me forever! – Scorpius**

_Go away, ferret – Rose_

**HA! I got you to talk to me, in your face! – Scorpius**

**… Rose? Not this again – Scorpius**


	3. Are you angry at me?

1st October 2017

**Are you angry at me? – S**

_No. – R_

**Really? It seems like you are? – S**

_How would you know? You haven't talked to me in over two weeks. – R_

**I do have a life you know? – S**

_Yes, you've made that quite apparent – R_

**Why are you so angry, it's only been two weeks? – S**

_I'm not angry, I'm upset. – R_

**Why? – S**

_Why? Why! How about while you and Albus have been ignoring me for the last two weeks, off having your boys only adventures with uncle Harry's cloak, I've been alone._

_All alone in a dorm full of girls that hate me, and no friends to talk to because everyone seems to think I'm perfect stuck up goody-two-shoes prissy bitch that will report them if they do or say anything that is against the rules._

_That is why I'm upset. I was all alone and my two best friends couldn't give a stuff. – R_

**I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't know. We both didn't know. – S**

_Yea, well you know now. – R_

**I'm sorry Rose, please forgive me. – S**

_I'm too upset right now. – R_

**How long are you going to ignore us for? – S**

_For as long as it takes. – R_


	4. Are you really going to ignore us?

4th October 2017

Are you really going to ignore us forever Rose? – Al

… Rose? - Al

6th October 2017

**Albus said you ignored him in the corridor today, are you really going to shut us out of your life? – S**

15th October 2017

**C'mon Rose, it's been two weeks. We miss you, please talk to us. Talk to me. Please. – S**

31st October 2017

**Look Rose, I've tried to give you some space so you can get over this, but it's been a month… I miss you, we miss you.**

**I've seen you around. You look so sad all the time. You're always on your own. Please come back to me… us.** **– S**

8th November 2017

Scorp said you're still refusing to talk to him. You know you have to get this out of your system by Christmas right? Because you can't ignore me at Grandma's house. – Al

30th November 2017

**Albus said that you're going home for Christmas… It was a nice piece of information to have…**

**It's been two months Rosie… I miss you like crazy. Please sit with us on the train home. – S**

25th December 2017

**Happy Christmas Rosie, I know you still haven't forgiven us, it's a long shot that you'll even reply but I wanted to let you know that I miss you terribly. Enclosed is your present. I hope you like it. – S**

_… Merry Christmas Scorp._

_The necklace is beautiful. Thank you, Merry Christmas. – R_

**Oh merlin, Rosie I've missed you so much. Please never do that to me again. I'm so sorry. – S**

_We'll talk about it on the train in January. Your present is inside. – R_

**Exploding snap! Thanks, I needed a new deck since Al and I almost burnt down our dormitory with the last pack. – S**

_I know, I heard. – R_

**Rosie… I really am sorry you know? – S**

_Yeah… I know. Talk later – R_

**… Bye. – S**


	5. Fancy coming on a pranking adventure?

31st January 2018

**Rosie, I know you want to prove everyone at school wrong about you so how about joining me and Albus on a little pranking adventure? – S**

_Nothing too dangerous? I know how you guys can get carried away – R_

**All the more reason for you to tag along, you can stop us when we're going too far. Be our Yoda to our Luke Skywalker. – S**

_Seriously Scorp, you have to stop using star wars to back up your arguments. – R_

**Never! Star wars is like the Merlin of all films! – S**

_Well then stop calling me Yoda. I am neither green or short. – R_

**You are a bit short. – S**

_Am not! – R_

**Are too! And you turn green like the hulk when you're angry! – S**

_You're looking for a huge hex, you know that right? – R_

**I'm sorry… you don't turn green like the hulk when you get angry – S**

_Thank you. – R_

**You turn red like hell boy on a power trip. – S**

_Right that's it. – R_

**OW! Rosie, I was kidding, no need to send a stinging jinx my way!- S**

_Yeah, right. – R_

**Fine, fine when I use star wars, I'll use you as obi-wan not Yoda, you are neither short nor green or red. Happy? – S**

_Ecstatic. And I will accompany you and Albus on a pranking spree. Next Saturday good for you guys? – R_

**Next Saturday sounds perfect. – S**


End file.
